supremecommanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Primordials
The Primordials, "Rohan Dumeg-Oh" in their language, is a highly aggressive faction that disappeared for over two billion years. They unveil themselves again, sparking a massive interstellar war between them and the Sovus Empire. Species Drusgath are humanoid beings that resemble humans with only slight differences, such as white skin and pointy ears. They were originally hought to be related to humans, but their genetic tissue has only a 3% similarity. History The first ever recorded event of The Primordials was their assault against "Grandfather", which is now known as Tempest. They attempted genocide against the first risers due to xenophobia towards other humanoid species. The first risers hijacked many units, and began to fight back. The worldship known as "Drummdul" (The Invincible), was forced to retreat when the first risers overpowered it. This was thought to be a defeat, though ancient texts from the first risers told of their return. They were right. Two giga-years later, a strange signal was detected outside the galactic boundary. A scout team, lead by Grand Commander Futilin (AAU-04), was sent to investigate the signal. They found a large, black triangular-shaped craft, which had no appearance of function. Futilin piloted his AAU with inertia dampeners to the ship, where he began attempting to find a way inside. After some time, Futilin decided to tear his way inside, to which he found difficult. After managing to make a huge dent, the ship blared to life, refabricating the hull and glowing in places with bright red lights. Some sort of red beam fired from a part of the ship that glowed red, ripping apart the scout ship that was sent in one shot. Futilin immediately contacted command and demanded to be returned to base, to which they worked as fast as they could. Futilin was undetected, and escaped the event unscathed. Ever since shortly after that event, the two factions have been at war. Millions have died, and there may be no end to the conflict. Government Hierarchy Little is known about The Primordials. Their entire population appears military, with no known commanders. Military Entire population, exact population is unknown. Interfaction Relations The only known relation The Primordials has with any other faction is the Sovereign Empire, to which they have been trying to eradicate for countless time. Units All Primordial units are manned, though most have only one pilot. Those that don't are the experimental units, which have many. Structures No known Primordial structures exist; all units are created at The Invincible or smaller ships like it. Ground Tech 1 * Yhin (Search) - Land Scout: Light scout, armed with light matter phase gun. Tech 2 * Thano (Hunter) - Assault Bot: Heavy assault bot, armed with gatling matter phase guns. * Athia (Guard) - Mobile Shield: Mid-grade mobile shield generator, small radius. Armed with light phase laser. Tech 3 * Falhama (Vampire) - Siege Assault Bot: Heavy siege bot, armed with heavy gatling matter phase guns. * Miluth (Monster) - Quadrupod: Quadrupedal assault bot. Amphibious. Armed with phase lasers. Air Tech 1 * Nigeir (Seek) - Air scout: Small scout; minor purpose. Can also function as an anti-air/anti-land interceptor, as it is armed with light mater phase cannons. Tech 3 * Recke (Wrecker) - Air Superiority Fighter: Advanced air-to-air combat fighter, armed with heavy matter phase guns. Can attack land targets. * Sturm (Storm) - Heavy Gunship: Siege-type gunship, armed with heavy gatling phase guns and phase lasers. Can transport one land unit. Naval Tech 2 *Undel Drym (Under Ship) - Submarine Hunter: Anti-submarine unit. Armed with Wyvil torpedoes. * Renka Drym (Naval Ship) - Heavy Destroyer: Anti-naval destroyer. Submersible. Armed with matter phase cannons and Wyv torpedoes. * Fenka Drym (Sky Ship) - Heavy Cruiser: Anti-air/Anti-naval cruiser. Armed with matter phase cannons and phase laser AA. Tech 3 * Sovol Drym (Super Ship) - Battlecruiser: Anti-naval warship, armed with heavy gatling matter phase cannons and light gatling matter phase AA turrets. * Fenvol Drym (Factory Ship) - Aircraft Carrier: Naval staging yard/factory. Armed with phase laser AA. Experimental * Synthosia (Terror) - Megabot: Hexapedal walker. Armed with experimental matter phase cannons and armored legs for crushing smaller units. * Fensotha (Horror) - Bomber: Heavy carpet bomber. Armed with quantum-expellation bombs. * Drauns (Quake) - Battleship/Aircraft Carrier: Submersible aircraft carrier, can carry 100 aircraft. Armed with quantum-expellation artillery cannons. * Hunsthi (Remorse) - Tactical Missile Ship: Heavy missile ship, armed with 5 10-missile silos. Missiles track moving targets. * Wanlist (Support) - Stellar Frigate: Space-oriented frigate. Armed with concealable matter phase turrets and heavy phase lasers. * Costra (Constructor) - Engineer: Experimental engineer. Constructs at a similar rate to an sACU. Quotes about the faction Trivia * The "circle" in the middle of their symbol is actually a 17-gon. Along with the septagon; this is lead to believe that there are seven military commanders with 17 field commanders. However, these are just rumors.